To Beat The Legend
by Haruka Nya
Summary: Nya so Haru arrived at Raimon High with a special 'mission'. What is it about? And who's "that old man" "he"'s talking about? Since 'he' arrived Raimon soccer team has not been the same...Reverse harem, who's gonna end up with Haru? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

Nya so I wanted to give this a try, but I haven't got Microsoft Word or anything like that, so please bear with this. ^^' Anyway, I just started writting, so this might not be very good and not even worth to be read, but I really want to write my ideas. If this is not up to your expectations please message me, I'll try to write better.

?'s POV:

" Are you sure about it?" I asked.

" Yes. There's nothing that can stop me from doing so." A sultry yet slightly deep voice announced from the other side of the phone." Besides, this is gonna be fun."

I sighed. " Just to let you know, that old man is taking this very seriously. You better stay focused, or you'll suffer the consequences."

A soft chuckle was heard.

" Don't worry, **I won't lose**."

~On the other side of the world~

" Be careful, honey. And please stay out of trouble, okay?"

The young girl laughed.

" I know, I know, auntie. You don't have to be so worried. I've always been able to take care of myself. So, bye!"

Said woman sighed while watching the young girl skip out of the courtyard.

" At least she got to interact with children her age..." she mumbled.

~Raimon High~ 

" Ne Endo-kun, have you found a field to practise yet?" a dark green haired girl asked the brunette boy beside her.

" Ah...don't worry, Kino! We'll negotiate with the Rugby club after class!" he grinned.

Aki was about to say something more when the teacher arrived and hushed everyone to their seats.

" Alright class! Today we have a new student. Please behave and be good. You may come in!"

The door was opened and a slender figure walked in. Nobody could tell if it was a boy or a girl: he/she had feminine features and waist length straight brownish black hair with some bangs kept to the right side, dark brown eyes and light olive skin, but was wearing a male uniform consisting of a short sleeved white shirt with a blue tie, dark blue dress pants and a same cloured jacket over its shoulders, so most people assumed that it was a boy.

When he reached the blackboard and turned to the class, he smirks slyly, which caused most girls to blush.

" Hi everyone. I'm Mitsukai Haru. Not spring Haru, but clear sky Haru. Hope we get along." and he winked. A lot of girls squealed loudly and got hearts on their eyes, both because of the sultry voice and the gesture.

"Alright, Mitsukai-kun, you may sit down on the second seat beside the window." The teacher kept on " Now everyone, please open your books on page..."

-Fast Forward- Class Ends-

Haru was going to the Chairman's office,with two girls that volunteered to acompany 'him'. " Ah...it seems that we've reached my destination. Thank you both for being so kind to me, my ladies. See you around~" The blackette winked and swiftly walked towards the office, leaving two dazzled and love-struck girls behind. She walked in after getting a reply and sat down directly on one of the chairs in the room.

" So comfortable like here's your home as always, Haru-chan or should I say Haru-kun!" Yuuichiro mocked slightly on the last part.

The girl shrugged in response. " I see that you're still as childish as ever, Raimon ji-chan."

Upon hearing this, the chairman sighed. " I don't understand why you make the others mistake you for a boy, you're so pretty!"

Said girl grinned. " Ne, it's more fun this way!" she paused slightly " Ne, so what about it?"

Mr. Raimon didn't know what the young girl was talking about at first, but quickly remembered the last call he got from her " Ah sure, the papers are done. All what's left is to tell the boys about it." he took out a file from his drawer and gave her.

The girl quickly scanned over the papers and smiled. " Thanks, Yuuichiro ji-chan." She got up and was about to leave when she suddenly remembered something. " Ne, Ji-chan." The man looked up at the girl. Haru opened her arms. " Where's my welcome hug?" The chairman laughed and wrapped his arms around the girl that was like a daughter to him." Welcome back, Haru-chan..."

Nya so...what do you think~?

Please message me~!


	2. Chapter 2

Nya hello again minna! Thanks to those who reviewed, chapter 2 came sooner than I expected!

Now please enjoy and bear with my poor writting skills~!

" Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh?"

Haru chuckled at the astonished look on Endo's face. Said boy was up and pointing at the blonde haired transfer student, not believeing that yesterday's stranger that saved lil' Mako-chan. And her grin got even wider when the brunette, after recovering from the shock, excused himself from the outburst and looked more determined than ever.

" This is Goenji Shuuya-kun. He recently got tranfered from Kidokawa Seishun, please welcome him."

Haru wasn't paying attention to what the teacher said after, she was deep in thought. _Goenji Shuuya...Kidokawa Seishun...Hmmmmmm...Ha! It's him! Heh, this might be fun after all..._

- F. F. After school-

The blackette girl watched amused as Endo ran all over the school with a poster searching for people to join the soccer club. The young company owner was resting lazily against a tree, on its far,the soccer-loving boy just got kicked out from the sumo club.

Haru closed her eyes. _The paper work is already done, so all that's left is to tell the boys about it. But the question is... when?_ She frowned slightly. Then, an idea struck her and she smirked, while getting up and left the school field.

-The Match's Day-

Haru was on her usual spot leaning against the tree. The sky suddenly turned cloudy and the ground started to shake slightly. They've finally arrived. The black haired girl thought, while watching the exagerated entrance of the Royal Academy's team. Haru eyed each player carefully, mentally scanning for any information about them. If memory doesn't fail her, said team's captain is Kido Yuuto, the genius game strategist from said school. The Mitsukai girl watched as Endo ran to the opposite team's captain. Even though she couldn't hear what they said, she could tell that the google wearing boy's attitude wasn't the friendliest. Raimon's students were very impressed by Teikoku's skills while they warmed up. All except Haru, who kept an emotionless facade on.

The match has started. Raimon advanced quite smoothly, dodging the opponent's tackles. Quickly passing to each other, they managed to disorganize Teikoku's deffence. Shishido passed to Handa, but it was a deceptive movement. The ball was passed towards Someoka, who made a close range shot. Everyone thought that it was going to be a goal, but it hit the goalpost instead. Genda, Teikoku's goalie, caught the ball. Aki, Haruna and Kakuma slumped onto their seats, dissapointed that it wasn't a goal, like most people. But it didn't include Haru. _What are they up to? Teikoku isn't the strongest soccer team for 40 years for nothing. They are much stronger than this, so why are they holding back?_ The blackette thought, watching closely the opposite team's captain. _Is it because of...him?_ She glanced at a silhouette behind a tree at her left. A sudden sound caught her attention and she turned her head sharply to the field, only to witness Teikoku's first goal. She narrowed her eyes a little. _So that's it? I should've known that they were just messing around. Raimon might be a lil' down after that goal..._

The first part has ended, with Teikoku leading, 1-0. Raimon wasn't taking it very well, as Haru thought. Everyone were giving up, thinking that they were no match for Teikoku. Endo, upon hearing their negative comments, tried to cheer them up, but to no avail.

Teikoku kicked off at the start of the second part, and they wasted no time to score goal after goal. As they were about to score their 19th, Haru couldn't help but admire how Raimon's goalie could get up after every shoot. His stubborness and resistance brought very found memories to the blackette girl, who smiled unintentionally. Soon, after Teikoku's 20th goal, the awaited forward player appeared, wearing Megane's abandoned uniform, with the number 10. Haru smirked slightly, contrasting from the previous frown on her face. _It took longer than I expected, but oh well...At least he appeared, didn't him?_

Things turned out a lil' too fast for people to take it all first, after Teikoku used their Death Zone hissatsu, Goenji took of running towards the opposite field. Most people thought that he was going to run off like Megane, but Haru knew that it was because he trusted Endo. Said boy also knew this, and, to not let the blonde forward down, he did something that surprised everyone, including Haru, but she recovered the quickest. The goalie used the legendary God Hand, a hissatsu used by the Inazuma Eleven's goalie and their couch, Endo Daisuke. Said hissatsu caught the ball, and Endo wasted no time to throw the ball to Goenji. The forward jumped high in the air and used his trademark hissatsu: Fire Tornado! And **gooooooaaaaaaaal**! Cheers arose from the crowd and Raimon's players smiled in relief. Haru also smiled, proud of their achievement.

What happened next surprised everyone: Teikoku withdrew! Then that meant that Raimon won, and the cheers became louder. While everyone cheered, Haru remembered something and caught a passing girl and whispered something in her ear. The slightly blushing girl nodded and took off running. After that, the blackette walked casually towards the celebrating team. At the same time,another blackette boy smirked and left silently, unknown by everyone, including Haru.

" We did it!" Raimon cheered and congratulated each other, when they heard clapping. They turned around and saw the Mitsukai 'guy' walk towards them.

" Well done, everyone. That was an pretty interesting match. You did well, specially you, Endo Mamoru."The blackette said while putting her hands in her pockets.

" Who are you?" Someoka spat, clearly not liking this girly 'guy'.

Haru smirked and took the first aid kit from the blushing girl, thanking her while winking. The soccer team watched speechless as the already blushing girl's face went even redder and took off running while giggling.

" I'm Mitsukai Haru. Your new team healer or doctor, whatever you want to call it." Everyone looked surprised. How was someone their age going to be their doctor?

The blackette ignored their questioning glances and started putting ointment on Kazemaru's arm. While the young girl bandaged them, Goenji left, saying that this time was the last time he plays soccer. As the rest were about to say something, Haru cut them off, her eyes without moving away from the injury.

" Just leave him be. You can't force someone to do something he doesn't want to." She paused, then smirked. " Besides, I know that he'll play with you again." Haru finished putting a band aid on Kurimatsu's cheek. " Now, done. See ya!" She got up and walked away.

" Wait!"

The blackette turned around and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Endo grinned widely and bowed.

" Doozo yoroshiku!"

Haru was slightly taken back from the goalie's action, when she smiled truthfully and replied:

" Yoroshiku."

All the players watched as the 'bishonen' walked away, 'his' hair swaying slightly with the ,'his' smile made them feel very pleasant, and their impression about 'him' got better. Suddenly, 'he' turned his head around and said:

" Ah, meet me at the infirmary tomorrow right after class, understood?" 'He' smirked and this time he really left, leaving some gawking guys behind.

After some time, Someoka seemed to have recovered and yelled:

" WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

Huff! Done~! So what do you think ? Please review~! I need your opinions~!

Greetings, Haruka nya~


	3. Chapter 3

Nya here you go chapter 3~

One friend asked me when Haru was gonna reveal herself, and honestly I haven't thought about that ^^', so I don't know. I think it might be soon, 'cause for one upcoming chapter it's gonna be needed her identity to present a new character~

Nya, I think I said too much, so enjoy~

* * *

><p>" Line up and start undressing."<p>

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?"

It was the afternoon right after Teikoku's match, and the Raimon soccer team just arrived at the infirmary, when they heard such a thought-provoking order from the black haired 'bishonen'. All the players were beat red, either from embarrassment or anger.

" What are you thinking, you girly boy!" Someoka said between clinched teeth, with an huge anime vein on his flustered face. Haru raised an eyebrow and asked, as if what she requested was a daily task.

" What were **you** thinking, Someoka? How am I going to check on your health when you are fully dressed? Don't misunderstand my words." She grabbed a notepad from her desk and kept on. " Besides, I've already seen a lot of bodies, yours won't be too different from theirs."

Everyone calmed down, but still looked a little doubtful after hearing the blackette's explanation. They didn't seem to mind the 'boy' to see their half-naked body, the only problem is that...

" Alright minna! Who's going to start?" A dark green haired girl, also known as Aki, asked, a measure tape on her hands. The boys looked at each other nervously. Impatient, Haru rolled her eyes and said:

" C'mon, I bet you're not this shy with Shiratori-san (school doctor). So what differenciates Aki-chan from her?"

_One's a woman old enough to be your mother and the other is your age, that's the difference._ Most thought, sweatdropping. Seeing them still so hesitant, Haru sighed and stood up, walking towards them:

" There's no trouble for me to do a health check up one on one, but are you willing to waste time here instead of practicing soccer?" She said, stopping in front of Endo. At the sound of his favourite sport, said boy rushed quickly to stand in front of Aki, with a few others behind him. Haru sighed, and shook her head. _Just like him..._

**-Fast Forward-**

After the health check up, Endo inmediatly lead the team to the club, saying that he has to show them a new tactic. Not having anything else to do, Haru tagged along, leaving the paper work behind. _Let's see what the great Endo Daisuke's grandson will be doing now..._ She smirked to herself.

" After the match against Teikoku, I know now what our weaknesses are." Endo started. He was standing next to a board, Kazemaru at the other side of it. Everyone else was sitting on the floor, while Haru just leaned against the wall, near the door. The captain kept on " And..."

" Instead of talking about our weaknesses, we should first focus on building up our endurance." Matsuno, or rather Max, interrupted. This statement seemed to have brought the team's spirit very down, and Haru couldn't help but nod in agreement, chuckling on the inside. _He's right._

After that, Endo explained a formation that he had thought based on his grandfather's notes and drew it on the board. After everyone took a look at it, Megane complained about how he wasn't playing forward. Handa retorted that he has no right to complain, because he ran away on the last match. The glasses wearing boy's answer made everyone anime fall down. Haru secretly stuck her tongue out, her true personality leaking out. Lucky for her, no one saw it.

Then Shishido's innocent comment caused a very intense protest from Someoka's part. The afro haired boy only asked Endo to search for Goenji to play with them again, but the pink haired guy started accusing Endo that he's being to relaying on the blonde former forward player. Haru's eyes sparkled for a second, and then they returned to normal. Things were starting to get ugly when someone opened the door.

" Ano, minna! Here's a visitor!" Aki informed. Slowly, she started realizing that the atmosphere in the club was somewhat stiff, but before she could ask a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Haru smiling reassuringly at her.

" It's nothing big. Don't worry about it."

" A-ah..." Aki nodded shyly and turned back to the entrace. " P-please come in..."

A familiar brunette walked in. After looking around in the corner of her eyes, she covered her nose.

" It stinks here."

That comment seemed to tick Someoka off even more, and he grunted.

" Why did you bring this type of person here?"

" She said that she had something to say..." Aki couldn't help but explain it that way. Suddenly, the cause of Someoka's mood aggravation stepped forward and spoke:

" The practice match with Teikoku only helped you escape disbandment."

Endo was caught off the guard.

" Y-yeah. But from now on, we'll play more and more matches." At the end he got his confidence back and raised his fist.

Natsumi chukled quietly and continued:

" Your next match has been decided."

" Eeh?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that. Haru whistled lightly and grinned to herself. _Heh, the match against Teikoku made them quite famous, didn't it? _After recovering from the initial shock, the Raimon team congratulated their captain and chatted lively among themselves. This seemed to irritate the present ojou-sama, who asked annoyed:

" Will you listen to me, or not?"

" Oh, sorry. So which school is it?" Endo asked, not so affected by the tone Natsumi used.

" Occult Middle School. The match is in one week."

No one seemed to know said school, because everyone had a slightly puzzled expression. Natsumi hadn't forget to add a last warning, typical of her.

" Of course, this is no regular friendly. If you lose, the soccer club will be disbanded inmediatly. But if you win, I'll look into applying your team fot the Soccer Frontier Tournament. Do the best you can." And then, she left.

* * *

><p>After the, erm, reunion I guess, the socce club went to the camp next to the river and started training. Aki and Haru stayed at the banks, the black haired girl asked the manager to help her keep an eye on how are the players doing. Disapprovement flashed through the Mitsukai girl's eyes while she watched Someoka play. She knew that what caused Someoka to play so agressively is his eagerness to be a forward who his comrades can rely on, like Goenji. <em>But haste makes waste, his frustration at not achieving the level he wants makes him very snappy, and this can cause controversy among comrades.<em>

" Kino-senpai!"

Haru turned her attention to the approaching blue haired girl that shouted earlier. She had shoulder length wavy blue hair and light grey eyes. Her yellow tie meant that she was a first year, and apart from the Raimon girl's uniform she had red glasses on her head. In summary, she was quite cute and Haru, upon seeing her cheerful smile, couldn't help but feel quite fond of her.

" Oh, do you want another interview?" Aki asked when the newcomer stood in front of her.

" No! I came today to observe the club's training! I've become a huge fan of the Raimon eleven since the match. The way they put everything they've got into fighting back is so cool!" Admiration shined in her eyes all the time she talked. Haru walked closer to the two girls and smiled gently.

" Aki-chan, who's this?"

Both girls turned around and looked at the black haired 'boy'. The dark green haired manager smiled shyly, still not completely used to 'Mitsukai-kun'. Unlike her senpai, the first year presented herself enthusiastically:

" Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm Otonashi Haruna! A first year student at Raimon! Pleased to meet you, senpai!"

Haru chuckled. She really started liking this kohai.

" Ohayo, Haruna-chan. Pleased to meet you too, I'm Mitsukai Haru, a second year at Raimon. I hope we can be friends."

" Me too, Mitsukai-senpai!" She beamed excitedly. " Ano, senpai. It seems that their team spirit isn't very harmonious today." She said worriedly. Aki nodded along.

" Someoka-kun seems to be in a rush to improve before the next match."

" The next match? Who will you be playing against?"

" Occult Middle School."

Haruna seemed terriefied. Aki asked why she was so scared, while Haru also seemed interested in that topic.

" You don't know? There are a lot of scary rumors about Occult Middle School."

After that, Aki gathered all the players and asked her kohai to explain about those scary rumors. Haruna then told the Raimon soccer team some of the rumors: how Occult's opponents get high fevers after their match, if someone was to shoot in front of the Occult's goal, said person won't be able to move, etc... In summary, most of Raimon's players got really scared and started talking with each other. However, the topic somehow came back to Goenji and Someoka got angry, again. After a small quarrel, Endo hushed everyone to go back to practice.

* * *

><p>" It's such an honour for us to have the Medikaru Tensai (medical genius) here visiting our hospital. Saa, Mitsukai-kun, how old were you when you graduated again?" A man around forty years old asked the black haired girl walking beside him.<p>

" Eleven." Said girl answered lazily.

" Oh, it's such a young age! If ..."

Haru looked around aimlessly, anything for not listening to the vice-president of this hospital. _I really dislike people like him. Sure, I don't mind enthusiastic people, but superficial people like him really annoys me to no end. If I wasn't the so called Medikaru Tensai then he wouldn't even bother to cast me a glance._ Suddenly, a tablet with a familiar last name caught her attention, and she asked the man beside her.

" What's the condition of this patient?"

" O-oh, you mean Goenji Yuka? She..." And again the vice-president started talking, this time Haru listened intently. After he finished, she opened the door and spotted two familiar figures inside the room.

" ...Haru?" Endo exclaimed. After much insistment on the black haired 'bishonen's part, everyone started calling 'him' Haru instead of Mitsukai. The goalkeeper took quite a time to recognize his classmate. After school, Haru was wearing a white tank top under a purple sleevess open shirt, light blue jeans and white and maroon sneakers. Unlike her school uniform, this outfit showed her developing curves perfectly, so it is impossible to mistake her for a boy like that. But we're talking about Endo, so it took a couple minutes for him to take notice.

" Eeeeeehhhh?" The brunette boy pointed his finger at Haru. Goenji seemed surprised at first, but then he regained his composture again.

" Yoshino-san, I'll meet up with you later at the President's office. For now, please leave me with... my friends alone." After he left, Haru turned to Endo and said:

" What? Never saw such a beautiful girl like me~?" And she winked playfully.

" B-but I thought you were a BOY!"

" Hmm? I never told you that I was a boy, nya~. And it's not good to jump into conclusions, you know, Mamo-chan?" She walked up to the bed. " Ohayo, Shuu-chan. Can you please move a little?"

" Mamo-chan?/ Shuu-chan?" Both boys looked at the girl. The blonde one's gaze was somewhat cautious, observing what the black haired girl was doing to his sister. Haru ignored both, taking the young girl's hand into her bigger ones. " Konichiwa, Yuuka-chan. I'm your onii-chan's friend, you can call me Haru nee-san. You know, I think you're very cute, and I bet you're even cuter when you open your eyes. Your onii-chan plays soccer amazingly, I'm sure you know that." She brushed some hair from the little brunette's face. " Apart from me, here's also Mamoru nii-chan, we are at the same school as Shuu-chan. You know, your brother saved our school's team with his amazing hissatsu! I bet you're very proud of him. So, Yuuka-chan, today Haru nee-chan and Mamoru nii-chan are leaving now, be good okay?" She leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. " Saa, good bye Yuuka-chan." Haru got up and signaled the boys to leave with her for a moment.

After closing the door, Goenji inmediatly asked the black haired girl.

" Why did you do that?"

" You know, patients that are in comma are perfectly able to hear everything around them. So it's good to talk to them every once in a while, encouraging them to wake up. Also, it is better not to talk about negative topics, it might upset the patient." Haru paused, shrugging her shoulders. " As to why I did it, there are two reasons: 1. It's a doctor's duty to help the patient recover as soon as possible; and 2. I want her to wake up as soon as possible, to prove you that you have no reason not to do something you love." She smiled gently. " See you around, Mamo-chan, Shuu-chan."

* * *

><p>" I'm Otonashi Haruna from the Newspaper club. From now on I'll be the soccer club's manager. I think only watching you practice is not enough, so I thought that joining will be better! I want to use my ability to recolect info. to help you out. Doozo yoroshiku!" She then bowed.<p>

" Ah... doozo." Endo scratched the back of his neck.

" I'm so happy that you decided to join us, Runa-chan." Haru put her hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

><p>Days passed and without knowing it, Someoka has been practicing a lot and he got better and better. For example, at the beggining his shoots weren't straight and always diverts to another way, and this shoot he did right now went straight to Endo. However, the goalie caught it and threw it to Someoka.<p>

" Try it again!"

Someoka caught the ball and tried again. This time, afte he kicked the ball it went flying to the goal with a blue dragon trailing behind. Endo didn't even had time to react and it scored! Everyone was awestruck and couldn't utter a word. Then, all the players commented on how strong was that shot and Endo ran up to the pink haired guy.

" Someoka! That was an amzaing shoot!"

" This...this is my hissatsu!" Everyone congratulated Someoka and someone asked for a name for it. Again, all the players discussed animatedly until Endo saw an approaching figure.

" Goenji..."

The camp suddenly turned silent and everyone had their eyes fixed on the blonde forward player.

" Endo...I want to join."

Everyone cheered, excited that another forward joined their team. Goenji smiled lightly, but he seemed to remember something.

" Endo, where's that girl?"

" Huh? What girl, captain?" Kabeyama asked the brunette goalkeeper, who was as stunned as them. Then, he beamed and scratched his neck.

" Aaaaaahhh you mean Haru! She went to get us drinks."

...

" Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh?"

* Dun *

The soccer team turned their heads to the source of that sound, just to find a certain black haired girl with some bottles at her feet.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

><p>Huff! Finally done!<p>

Like I said, Haru-chan was about to reveal her true gender soon, so here it is~!

Anyway, this chapter seems a little longer than the others, I hope you don't mind~~!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I managed to write two chapters in a row in so little time! It may seem average to you but I'm a very lazy person, this is the first time I've done it! Hurray!

Nya, so what did you thought about my last chappie? Please review~!

* * *

><p>" With this, Goenji is a member of the Raimon Middle School Soccer Club. Let's all get along, guys. " Endo told his comrades.<p>

" I'm Goenji Shuuya."

Everyone was very happy that they had another forward player in their team. Everyone, but Someoka. He was against the idea of having Goenji in their team, saying that the Raimon team already has his new hissatsu. Their captain assured the pink haired boy that now with two ace strikers there will be more chances to win, yet Someoka didn't listen to him. He walked up closer to Goenji, looking down at the blonde haired guy, and told him that it's enough having him as the ace striker. The slightly shorter boy didn't seem intimidated at all. It seems that always when things get ugly Aki enters.

" Guys, are you here?"

Another blue headed girl popped up.

" Please watch this!"

" Ne, Aki-chan, Runa-chan. You really have good timing, nya~!" Haru chimed, grinning and walked up to the girls. Then, she slung an arm around Kino while she rubbed her cheek against Otonashi. The boys watched this 'display of affection' with sweatdrops over their heads, secretly asking themselves about how could someone's personality change 180 degrees in so little time. They also knew that the reason for her natural shows of affection are because of her stay at a very enthusiastic country, Spain, where hugging and kissing people are common acts of friendlyness. Sadly, no one has gotten accustomed to the true side of the playful and carefree girl yet...

After yesterday's... erm... discovery, Haru was forced to explain everything about herself, and most importantly, why she crossdressed as a **boy**.

_Flashback:_

_" E-etto...calm down, guys." Haru scratched her neck nervously, slowly backing away. Unfortunately for her, some of the raging soccer players blocked her way of escaping. They weren't mad at her because of her little lie, it was because they suddenly remembered that they were seen half nude by her, so the main reason for their anger is the shame they felt at the moment. " I-I can explain!" _

__After some persuasion, at the club__

_After sitting down in a circle around the 'sinn__er', Someoka spat out:_

_" Now, explain it. Why did you pass by as a BOY?"_

_" Someoka, calm down." Endo asked gently, sweatdropping. " I'm sure Haru is sorry now, right?" The brunette boy turned his head, in hope to see a guilty looking Mitsukai. However, luck didn't seem to be on his side that day, because he only saw a lack haired girl that didn't seem guilty or not so ever. This seemed to tickle Someoka off even more, and he yelled:_

_" YOU BETTER START SPILLING IT OUT ALL NOW!"_

_Haru rubbed her ears and pouted._

_" Mou, Someoka-kun, you didn't have to yell so loudly, I can hear you, you know?" _

_Now, anyone with eyes could see that Someoka was practically fuming, but before he could start shouting again a certain black haired girl interrupted him:_

_" Ne, let me introduce myself again: Konichiwa minna, watashi wa Mitsukai Haruka desu. ( Hello everyone, I'm Mitsukai Haruka.) I'm a fourteen year-old girl recently transfered from Spain. I was born in Japan, but because of personal reasons I had to move to Spain a few years ago. I came back one month ago or so." Haru thought for a moment. " As for my reasons to pass by as a boy..." Everyone's ears perked up and leaned closer instintively. "...just thought it could be fun."_

_Everyone anime fell._

_Flashback ends_

" Oi Mitsukai! Let them go!"

* * *

><p>It was a random afternoon after the match against Occult Middle School. At the beggining of the match said team played averagely, plus Someoka scoring twice made Raimon's guard go down. Haito Jikiru, Occult's coach, seemed to change his personality when he revealed another type of face paint after swaying his hair. From that moment on, the opponent team used a hissatsu named Ghost Lock, which paralyzed Raimon's players. Endo also suffered the effect of it, not able to move he could only watch helplessly as his opponent score three times. At the second part of the match, Someoka was very agitated and wanted to score very badly, but his comrades only passed to Goenji, who wanted to observe first. This lead to an internal strife in Raimon. Near the end of the match, Endo managed to see through Occult's tricks, which were audio-visual hypnosis, and freed himself from the paralyzis. Raimon's goalie caught the ball and passed it to Someoka. Both strikers cooperated and scored twice with their newly created hissatsu, Dragon Tornado. Raimon won the match by 4-3.<p>

Half an hour ago, during their daily reunion, Kuyukai-sensei showed up telling them who their next opponent is. Nosei Junior High went against Teikoku last year, so their strenght cannot be underestimated. Also, he presented a transfer student that joined the soccer club, Domon Asuka. It seemed that he and Aki were old friends, because they started chatting when Endo interrupted by welcoming the tall boy to their team.

" Oi, the opponent is Nosei, right? Is it ok?"

Someoka grunted something about the newbie being so arrogant. Domon then began explaining that at his old school they went against them, and that Nosei's soccer team are of a much more advanced level, and that they are known for their jumping ability. The players soon began discussing about this important information.

" New hissatsu technique! Let's create a new hissatsu technique! Taking over the sky!"

* * *

><p>Right after Endo decided to create a new hissatsu technique, everyone went outside to practice. The brunette captain stood on a fireman car's ladder, with a full basket of soccer balls. It seemed that he wanted each player to jump as high as they could and kick a ball that he'll throw. Someoka went up first, but ended up failing and fell on the ground.<p>

Haru looked amusedly as Someoka tried again, when Haruna called her.

" Oi! Mitsukai-sempai!"

The black haired girl jogged up to her favourite kohai and hugged her sideways.

" Nya, Runa-chan~! Just call me Haru, sempai makes me feel old!" Haru said still grinning, but her tone stated out clearly that she didn't want a no for answer. " Ne, so what do you want from me?"

Haruna seemed a little hesitant, but this question had been bothering her (and most of the team) a lot lately, so she took a deep breath and asked:

" Ano, Haru-san... Why are you still wearing these after we knew your true gender?"

Mitsukai looked at her outfit: long white shirt with the sleever rolled up to her elbows, dark blue tie hanging messily at her neck, dark blue pants and white and blue sneakers. _Ah, she meant why I still wear the male uniform. _Haru looked up at her kohai and stated out innocently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world:

" To abduct more innocent girls like you~!" And then she kissed Otonashi on the forehead. This action caused the 'victim' to glare lightly at her sempai, but remembering that she came from a very passionate country, the first year student couldn't help but sigh. Yet, she really liked this easygoing and enthusiastic side of Mitsukai Haru.

However, a sudden male voice interrupted this... hm... affectionate moment:

" After so many years, you still haven't changed that annoying habbit, eh Haru?"

" And your nasty mouth is still so uncute. No wonder you are still single." Haru retorted back, as if it was an act of reflex. As though she realized who she was talking with, she abruptly turned her head and ran to the source of the male voice. The guys have long stopped their training, and watched surprised as she hugged another long haired...guy? Because of Haru being in the way, they could not see the stranger's face, but they managed to make out that person's outfit: sky blue hoodie over an yellow shirt, dark brown tracksuit bottoms, blue sneakers and a long wait length black braid trailing behind him. It seemed that Haru finished her converstion with him, so they walked towards the curious team.

As they came closer, everyone could make out the stranger's facial features: his long black hair covered his left part almost completely, pointed eyebrows, fair skin and his slightly slitted black eyes like a starless night made him quite attractive. Haru slung her left arm over his shoulder and presented excitedly:

" Minna! This is my childhood friend slash cousin, Sikong Hao. Hao-chan, say hi~!"

" I'm not your dog, damn it!" Hao spat, an anime vein throbbing on his forehead.

" Ano, Sikong-san. Your surname doesn't sound Japanese..." Kazemaru stated out. Hao turned his head to said boy, stopping his bicker with his cousin and answered:

" Yes. I'm Chinese. And before any of you ask, I'm her cousin from her mother's side."

" Aah... Thank you, Sikong-san."

Someoka, until now silent, was pissed off that they were talking instead of practising for the upcoming match.

" Oi Endo! Let's go back practising. We haven't got spare time to be chatting here."

" H-hai!" Raimon's captain turned his head to the black haired guy. " Do you play soccer?"

" Yes. I've seen your matches against Teikoku and Occult, and I think you've got talent. Can I join?"

Endo's eyes sparkled. Before he could agree, Someoka spat again.

" What skills do you have? We don't want weakling getting in the way."

Sikong Hao shrugged and caught a ball that his cousin threw to him.

" Actions speak louder than words."

And he started dribbling around, dodging every walking person and natural obstacles like trees. When he got into the middle of the soccer field, he shot it towards Raimon team's direction. The shot was quite potent, and a certain blonde striker caught it. By the time Sikong came back and both stared at each other.

After some minutes that seemed like an eternity for the first years, Goenji and Sikong smirked at each other.

" He's a keeeper."

" Yay! You did it, Hao-chan! I'm so proud of my little cousin!" Haru jumped in Hao's direction, but the later avoided her. Just she was about to kiss the ground Haru stuck out her right hand out and did a back flip, landing perfectly on her feet.

" 别装傻了。 你一开始就知道我会被接受的。"(Don't play dumb. You knew from the beggining that I would be accepted.) Hao spoke in Chinese.

" 呵呵，你还是呢么不解风情." ( Hehe, you're still so inconsiderate.) Haru replied back, a hint of slyness flashed through her dark brown orbs, unseen by everyone but her cousin.

" Hn."

* * *

><p>" Football Frontier is starting soon, and we haven't got a clue about a new hissatsu." Kazemaru said worriedly.<p>

" Don't give up." Endo told him. It was after school and Endo, Kazemaru, Goenji, Haru and Hao were walking home together. Well, Haru tagged along the three boys, and Hao just followed his cousin, whom he'll be staying with.

" I'm not giving up, just preparing for the worst."

" If we even created a new hissatsu, we still need time to practice it." Goenji kept on.

Endo seemed to think for a moment. He then grinned.

" In the end, things will mend."

The others had a disbelieving look on their faces. _Mou, he really is optimist, isn't he? Well, let's hope he's right, because Hao can't show his true strenght...yet._ Haru thought, shaking her head. Then, Endo's stomach grumbled.

" Yoshi! Let's go to the Rairaiken's to discuss tactics!"

* * *

><p><span>Rairaiken's<span>

Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji, Haru and Hao sat at the bar. Raimon's original players were discussing about soccer while Hao gaped at his cousin stuffing food into her mouth.

" After so many years your apetite is still so scary." His left eye twitching.

" I want us to be just like Inazuma Eleven!" Endo said excitedly. The cousins stopped eating and they looked at the brunette, along with another customer near them. _So he doesn't know... _Haru and Hao exchanged a glance.

" Huh...What hissatsus did they have? I so want to know..." Mamoru sighed. As everyone was deep in thought, the owner of the ramen shop said that Inazuma Eleven's secret book exists. He then told him that it could bring him disasters, yet Endo insisted in knowing where it is. The old man smirked.

* * *

><p>" Is it written in a secret code or something?"<p>

" Or in a foreign language?"

Everyone was gathered around their captain, trying to decipher waht was written on the recently adquired notebook. How they got it? It's better for you not knowing the details. Someoka and Kabeyama took a guess in which language Mamoru's grandfather wrote.

" Iie. They are horrible and scrawled handwriting." Kazemaru said.

Raimon's most players stood together with a depressing aura over them. They thought that they were hopeless right now, because those...scrawls were illegible. Unlike them, Endo was reading it with absolute interest.

" Sugoi! There is also God Hand's secret!"

The Raimon team was very surprised to know that their captain could read such monstruous handwritting. Endo then began explaining how he at first also didn't knew what was writen, but with the time he could understand it.

After turning a few pages, Endo found the perfext hissatsu to use against Nosei: Inazuma Otoshi. He started to read it:

" One person 'biong' jumps up. Another one 'bang' on said person and then 'tsubang'. This is Inazuma Otoshi's secret. Eh?"

Everyone anime fell. _Seriously, that old man speaks Japanese in a whole new level._ Haru thought, sweatdropping. _Biong, bang and tsubang..._ She thought.

* * *

><p>" Seriously, you never were the reckless type of person, so why did you agree with that old man's request?" Hao asked, looking at his elder cousin. Unlike before, Haru had a calm expression, and she was looking at the practicing boys.<p>

" Saa, Hao-chan. Have you ever felt tired of being the God's favoured one? Have you ever felt the burning fire extinguish inside you?"

Sikong gazed firmly at her. After some moments, he looked at Endo.

" Is it because of him? Is he who you were looking for?"

The black haired girl didn't respond. Hao sighed.

" I'm gonna go jogging. See ya later."

Now it was only Haru left. The only things that were heard were the blowing wind...

...and the encouraging shouts from a certain brunette hotheaded captain.

* * *

><p>Phew~! Finally!<p>

Gomenasai, Ynna-sempai! Yesterday I had something urgent to do, so I could only update today! Gomen!

So, life is like this: changes run faster than plans.

Ah, if you want to know how Hao looks please check my Deviantart account: harukamitsukai.

Hope you enjoyed~!

Haruka


End file.
